Pick-up trucks are known and used throughout the world and are very popular. These trucks have a “bed” which is designed to haul cargo, equipment, and other items. For this reason, trucks are often used by construction workers, movers, farmers, and/or other persons who may need to haul items or cargo.
Trucks may also haul heavy equipment such as air compressors, generators, or other types of equipment. Unfortunately, in order to haul such equipment, the equipment must first be lifted into the bed of the pick-up truck. This generally requires one or more persons physically lifting the equipment into the truck bed. Obviously, this may be a very difficult and laborious task, depending upon the size and weight of the equipment.
Some trucks may be retro-fit with a “lift-gate” or other mechanical or hydraulic device that may be raised and lowered to facilitate the placement of equipment or items into the truck bed. Unfortunately, such lift-gates are generally very expensive and require professional installation. The average consumer generally will not spend the funds necessary to install such a device on their truck. Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of lifting device that is relatively inexpensive and easy to install and remove. Such a device is disclosed herein.